XO Academy
by Fell the Lone Black Wolf
Summary: A universe where some of your favorit characters from anime and games come together. the Anime are Naruto and Bleah while the games are Final Fantasy a a Mystery game. This is high school fic in modern times. Rated M for Languge an later sexual themes. Goal for this is a secret, unless you figure it out. if you do, you get an OC or two. Read the story and the last A.N for details.


**OK, so this idea randomly popped into my head as I was reading a Cloud x Lightning final fantasy Xover. This is a high school Fic featuring multiple Xovers so if you don't like those then don't read. If any of you have any ideas that could be put into this like school activities that would be great. Don't know when this will be updated again or how long the next chapter will be because I'm a busy guy with college. I'm sorry ahead of time for any major-minor OOC-ness. Enjoy reading**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT I PUT INTO HERE UNLESS IT IS OF MY OWN CREATION**_

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…be—_crunch

Cloud lifted his fist off the now broken alarm clock and sat up groggily. The few rays of sunshine that got through his black curtains made him squint as he tried to remember what today was. '_Ugh, first day of school. Great.' _Cloud thought, slowly getting out of bed and heading to his closet. He slipped on a pair of black pants and socks along with his black combat boots. Next was his black, sleeveless vest and left arm sleeve and waist cloth turned to cover his left side. Finally were his black gloves that reached his elbows. As soon as he checked all the buckles to his outfit, he heard a knock on his bedroom door, followed by a yell

"Cloud, you up yet? We got to hurry and head out. School starts in roughly thirty minutes."

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up. Be out in a sec." Cloud yelled back. After he made sure every spike of his hair was in order, Cloud came out of his room and headed to the kitchen, where he could already smell and hear sizzling bacon. As he got there, he noticed his white haired roommate/best friend takng some pop-tarts out of a toaster. His snow white hair was roughly shoulder length and messy, a few bangs hiding his eye patch over his right eye. Not really one for shirts of any types but forced to wear one by school regulations, he had on a skin tight white muscle shirt with black angle wings imprinted on the back. His bottom wear consisted of white regular jeans with multiple slashes and rips covering them, and light grey, steel-toe, combat boots. He also wore a black wristlet with a white wolf print on it.

"Breakfast ready yet, Fell?" Cloud asked, leaning against the wall as he watched his friend cook. Good thing too, because Cloud was hopeless when it came to food. It usually came out of a FREEZER BLACKENED. That's how bad his luck is with cooking.

"Yeah, just grab a single pop tart and some bacon, just be careful not to freeze it when you touch it, I just spent fifteen minutes cooking the damn things," Fell replied with a smirk, referring to his friend's cooking skills. Cloud just growled in response and did as told, just grabbing a few extra bacon than needed.

"Hey, that's cutting in to my share!" Fell complained, obviously not pleased with Cloud's actions.

"Shouldn't have pissed me off then," Cloud said as he sat at the two person table in their miniature dining room of the small apartment they shared. Fell continued to grumble as he sat across from cloud and proceeded to eat his now lessened share of breakfast. They continued to eat in silence as they finished their food, and Cloud went to wash the dishes when they finished while Fell prepared their school bags.

"Hey Cloud, should we take our swords in case we're joining any clubs today?"

"Might as well, although if we do join a sword fighting club, they will more than likely make us all use the same weapon and teach us all the same techniques. But bringing them will cause a little scare, not to mention give us some room to walk." Cloud replied, just finishing the dishes, and looking at the clock on the microwave. "We got 'bout twenty minutes to get there. Where did you put your swords and straps?"

"Right side of my closet, top shelf." Fell answered, rummaging through his drawstring backpack.

Cloud headed down the hallway to Fell's room first and opened the door. Unsurprisingly, it was neat and tidy like his own, a trait he had to beat into Fell when they first moved in together. Going over to his white haired friend's closet and opening it, he located the four swords he kept bundled together with his straps when he didn't wear them. Quickly grabbing them and making sure that no strapping was left behind, he closed the closet door and went to his own room, going to his own closet, and grabbing the giant, wooden buster sword with straps. After that was done, Cloud came back to the open dining room that connected to the living room to find Fell with both of their bags at his feet.

"Catch," Cloud said as he tossed the bundled swords to Fell, who immediately started to unwrap his swords. Fell had Two normal length wooden katanas strapped to his back going diagonally from his left shoulder to right hip, a wooden wakazashi strapped horizontally across his lower back with the handle on his right side, and finally a wooden dagger strapped to his left hilt. Cloud had his wooden buster sword strapped diagonally across his back from left shoulder to right hip also.

"Ready to go?" Fell asked, slipping his backpack on over his two swords.

"I've been waiting for you for the past three minutes. Now we only have fifteen minutes to get there." Cloud responded, walking past Fell who closed the door behind them.

"So I what do you think this new school is going to be like? Not that it really matters. I mean, it's our senior year, no point in making a big deal out of a place we are only going to for about a year." Fell questioned as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Dunno, but they were crazy enough to hire Auron and Vincent. Things might get a little hectic around there, and if Auron is there, you can bet your ass that Tidus will be there for sure. I also hear that some other interesting people were hired as well, from what Vincent told me." Cloud said, hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Wonder how Naruto is holdin' up" Fell asked to himself more than Cloud

"Wouldn't know. The guy is way too unpredictable," Cloud said, both nodded in mutual agreement

Naruto was walking down the sidewalk to the new high school he and a few of his other friends were going to for their final year. He was wearing black jeans, orange converse, reddish-orange muscle shirts, and a black jacket with the picture of a red nine-tailed fox on the back and orange horizontal pinstripes all round. The inside cooler of the hood was also red. His blond hair was a spiky mess atop his head. Each of him and his friends had been recommended by their family members or close friends. For Naruto, it was his grandfather and God-Mother who recommended him to go there, mostly because his grandfather was the co-principal along with another old man. The two ran the school together unlike others schools, which only have one principal and a secretary to help them. Naruto's grandfather, or Hiruzen Sarutobi, Works along with a man called Genryusai Yamamoto, who seems just as old if not older than Hiruzen, and both share the duties as secretary and principal.

Anyway, as Naruto was walking down the sidewalk, he noticed a girl with shoulder length pink hair and a curl over her left shoulder roughly his age, if not a little older, exit a house and walks along the sidewalk a little up ahead of him. She was wearing a white sleeveless vest over a brown undershirt showing off some stomach if she unbuttoned the vest. She was also wear tan, khaki short-shorts and a light brown belt. On her feet were knee length boots and black arm sleeves with fingerless blue gloves to complete her outfit. Being the good-natured and overly friendly person that he is, Naruto decided to quicken his pace to catch up to the pink-headed stranger.

"Hi there!" Naruto said in his usual cheery voice, startling the girl who he was trying to catch.

"Oh, ummm… hi," The girl said, a little awkward out by the energetic blond before her.

"Name's Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked, general fox-like curiosity running through his mind.

"Um, Lightning," the now-known-as Lightning responded, still feeling awkward walking next to this guy.

"Hey, you're named after weather conditions too! I have a friend whose name is Cloud. Never thought I'd meet another." Naruto told her as they continued walking down the sidewalk, the school now coming into sight as they turned a corner.

"Hey, are you by chance going to XO Academy?" Naruto questioned, giving her a curious side glance.

"Yes, and I'm going to go on a whim and guess you are too," Light replied.

"Yep, me and most of my friends are. We've been goin to school together for a while now, I think since grade school started. Though this is the first time any of us has been here. It was just built and my grandfather is a co-principal there.

"What do you mean 'co-principal'? Isn't there only one principal?" Lightning asked.

"Usually, yeah. But this school is different. One of my friends is on good terms with the other co-principal since the old guy used to be my friend's boss at the dojo. He seems cool enough. My God mother is also the head nurse so you're in good hands if you're injured. All in all I think this will be a little hectic. There's a reason all my other friends are heading here as well. Their family or close friends work here now, and they are some of the craziest people you'll ever see. And on a side note, if you ever see a man with long silver hair in a black trench coat, get the fuck out of that hallway or room if possible. That guy is sadistic as fuck. Not evil, just sadistic." Naruto explained to her as they just reached the street crossing for the school. As they reached the corner of the cross-walk, Naruto and Lightning heard a yell from the other corner.

"Yo, Naruto, how you been?" Fell asked as he and Cloud crossed from the other side of the street to meet Naruto and the stranger. Slinging an arm around Naruto's shoulder, Fell asked the question on his and Cloud's mind. "So who's your new friend? Got a girlfriend over the summer break?" Fell joked

"Naw, this is Lightning. I met her on the way to school. Lightning, this jackass friend of mine is Fell, and the other guy in black with the huge ass sword is the guy with that weather name like you, Cloud." Naruto said, pointing to each of them as he named the two.

"Howdy miss," Fell greeted, giving a small bow as he still had his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Hello," Cloud said, taking a hand out of his pocket and extending it in her direction. Lightning took it with no shyness present in her posture. After greetings were done they decided to cross the street.

"So, Lightning, tell us about yourself. What do you like to do and such?" Fell asked as they walked in a square formation with him and Naruto in front and Lightning and Cloud in the back.

"Well, um, I like sword play, playing guitar, chess, hanging out with my sister, and… um… I guess that's about it." Lightning replied.

"What about your favorite food?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't have a favorite, but if I had to choose, it's more of a treat than a food, it would be chocolate pocky." Lightning answered.

"Whoa, hey Cloud, I think we found you a winner!" Fell laughed as he patted his friend on the back—er… sword.

"That's not my choice to make, not is it yours. Remember what I said about respecting women, Fell," Cloud gave Fell a look that had him backing up slowly with his hands raised and an uneasy smile on his face.

"Hey, hey, I was just joking. You know I respect women, I'm not how I was a few years ago." Fell defended himself. Naruto had to stifle a laugh while Lightning looked on in confusion about what they were talking about. Moving closer to Naruto, she whispered into his ear. "What does he mean by 'finding him a winner?'" she asked, not taking her eyes off the two.

"He means that we found him a suitable candidate to be his girlfriend, and that candidate is you. You both have the same likes it's almost scary" He said, watching the girls face change from confusion to irritation. '_Oh boy, she looks like she's about to blow a fuse. Better run Fell,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you are, a fifth person appeared walking towards the group as they got to the foot of the stairs to the school.

"Hey you, with the pink hair." The voice commanded, causing the three males to tense as they knew who that voiced belonged to and not too pleased that he was even here while Lightning turned her irritation on the new presence.

"What?" She asked, obviously not in the mood for pleasant conversation. Good thing this wasn't very pleasant, at least for the three males.

"Why are you hanging out with a bunch of losers and dobes when you could be hanging with an elite like myself?" the arrogant figure was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, awarded stick-up-the-ass for his arrogant and snobbish ways by Naruto, Cloud, Fell, and their friends.

"Get lost Sasuke, we don't need any of your shit right now, today, or any other time of our lives." Naruto responded before Lightning could even answer for herself.

"Shut the fuck up dobe. Does it look like I was talking to a piece of trash like you? I was talking to the fine piece of ass next to you." Sasuke said as he walked over to them. Lightning was shocked that she would even be considered that way, and she didn't exactly enjoy it from someone like this Sasuke guy. Sasuke reached them and draped an arm around her shoulder, steering her away.

"Why don't you come with me, I'll make sure you fee—"

Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he lost his breath. Getting a rabbit shot from an experienced close combat fighter does that to you. Fell then pulled out his wakazashi in reverse grip in his right hand and kneed him in the nose as he was bent down, shooting his head back up and exposing his neck. A well placed blow to the crook in his neck by the wakazashi had him sprawled out on the ground, immobilized, but very much aware of his surrounding and the pain he was feeling. He could also see the blood pooling out of his broken nose.

"You will not touch Lightning again, you hear me? She is a woman and should be held in high respects, not by some trash treating her as a sex toy. You're lucky Naruto is holding Cloud back. He would have murdered you in cold blood. Pick yourself off the floor and get your ass out of my sight. You should be able to move again by now; I didn't hit you that hard." Fell said in a voice that sent shivers down Lightning's spine. Yeah, she was ticked and all, but to beat his ass that badly was not what she was planning. She was going to try and be civil, but Fell beat her to it. As Fell turned around, she saw that his iris in his left eye was blood red instead of the blue she saw earlier. She then noticed that he was looking at Cloud, who she saw was still struggling against Naruto, who also seemed to be struggling to restrain him. She slowly walked over to Cloud, who had his eyes shut in concentration to throw Naruto off him, his eyes shot open as he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. He looked to see Lightning and she gasped at what she saw. His eyes were glowing green.

"Cloud, it's okay. I beat the shit out of him already. Look." Fell said as he saw Cloud begin to resist less. Cloud looked over to where Fell pointed and saw a pool of blood with Sasuke hobbling in the distance. Cloud calmed a bit more, enough so that Naruto didn't have to restrain him, and looked at Lightning.

"Did he do anything else to you beside touch your shoulder? Did you feel any pressure on any other part of your body?" Cloud asked, making sure she wasn't sexually violated by the prick.

"No, he didn't but thanks for your concern. I could have handled myself, you know," she says, giving a bored look to the three.

"Nope, can't do that. It would kill our moral code to let you do the dirty work." Naruto said with his usual cheery smile.

"Are you saying I can't handle myself properly if the situation calls for it?" Lightning asked with a dangerous glare at the whiskered blond. Naruto had a look of fear on his face as he held his hands up and shook his head.

"No no no no no that's not what I was implying. I meant it isn't gentlemen like to have a lady dirty her hands. I have no doubt that you could kick Sas-gay's ass a hundred times over." Naruto reassured her. Fell was laughing his ass off while Cloud just chuckled a few times in amusement.

"I think it's time we should head to our home rooms. If any luck, we'll have a few classes together. No one had a number change, did they?" Cloud asked the group. Naruto and Fell shook their heads and turned their heads to Lightning.

"So whats your number, Lightning?" Fell asked, already taking out his cell.

"What makes you think I want to give it to a creep like you," Lightning said with a smirk.

"B-but I just kept you from being possibly raped by a gay guy!" Fell protested. Naruto and Cloud just stood off to the side watching the two, Cloud more to Lightning as he was starting to take an interest in her.

"Jeez, I was only kidding. Give me your phone and you can send it to them. I'm sure you already have theirs." Lightning said, sticking her hand. Fell, still sulking, gave her his cell as she input her number into his contacts. She also sent a text to herself so she didn't have to wait to find out his number.

"Ok, now that that is taking care of, what are your home rooms?" Cloud questioned, looking around at them while Fell sent Lightning's number to him and Naruto.

"I have room 2-10. Great I have second floor and some guy named Mr. Hatake." Naruto said. He did NOT like stairs in the slightest.

"I have room 1-53. And the teacher seems to be…" Fell seemed to quiet himself as he kept reading.

"Who's the teacher, Fell," Naruto asked his friend.

Fell gulped. "Lindow Amamiya…"

"Ouch, to have your surrogate older brother as a homeroom teacher, life must suck for you." Naruto said, laughing at his friend's misery.

"Well, I have room 1-36 and the teacher is a guy called Sephiroth." Lightning said, and as soon as the name left her lips, all three males present paled to the color of Fell's hair.

"What?" Lightning asked, seeing their reactions to the name.

"Remember that guy I told you to stay away from? The one with the long silver hair and black trench coat?" Naruto asked, his face not gaining any color.

"Um, yeah? What about him?" Lightning asked in return, trying to put the pieces together.

"His name is Sephiroth, the only one in the world, and you have him as homeroom teacher." Naruto explained. Loud then looked at his homeroom sheet.

"Well, she's in luck, somewhat. I have him too." Cloud said, causing a small sigh of relief to escape from all of them.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"That's the first bell. Next is the warning bell, then the final. I wish you guys luck, especially you two." Naruto said as he pointed to Lightning and Cloud. He then walked away towards the entrance.

"I guess I'll see you two during lunch if we don't have any classes together before then. Don't die," Fell said and he too followed Naruto.

"So what's so bad about this Sephiroth guy? He can't be that messed up can he?" Lightning asked they both headed to their shared class room.

"… You'll find out soon enough." Cloud said as they reached the door. With both taking a deep breath, Cloud opened the door and both walked in.

"Welcome… Cloud Strife."

**Not bad for a 3.5k chapter, hopefully one of many if my muse doesn't give out. Like I said at the top, I don't know when I will update. Flames are acceptable cuz I honestly don't care. Those that can't take a little burn are too emotional. Suck it up and deal with it. I am looking for a beta if anyone wants to try. I have vague plans for the future, and when I say vague, I mean blurry as fuck to where I can't see a foot in front of me. I do have a main goal for this story and I foreshadowed it ONCE in this story, not repeatedly. A hint would be to look at what Lightning says. An OC or two (for those that want a pairing, they can either make two OCs or an OC with a character I have no plans for). Until then, Fell out**

**P.S. yes, Fell is an OC. But for what game y'all don't know… maybe.**


End file.
